Peter Parker (Earth-12041)
Peter Benjamin Parker, also known the superhero Spider-Man, who has amazing powers to fight crime to save New York city. He sometimes teams up with other superheroes like Iron Fist and Power Man to fight crime. Peter's mentor is Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is training him to be the "Ultimate Spider-Man". Peter is a high school student who attends Midtown High School with his best friends Harry Osborn and Mary Jane. Biography ''Ultimate Spider-Man: Great Power/Great Responsibility Peter as Spider-Man fights and defeats a villain called Trapster but also causes damage to the city doing so. Nick Fury approaches Peter and tells him to be more careful since he damaged the city and he also offers for him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. so he could train him to be the "Ultimate Spider-Man". Spider-Man turns down the offer and swings away. The next day, Peter is eating lunch in the cafeteria of Midtown High School when a group of villains called the Frightful Four (though there was only three of them and one of them was missing. It was the Trapster). Who say that Spider-Man attends the school and demand to know where he is. Peter distracts the villains by starting a food fight so he can change into his Spider-Man costume. Peter as Spider-Man then battles the three villains and defeats them but Harry Osborn was injured by one of the villains. Norman Osborn comes to the school after hearing his son was hurt, Peter blames this on himself and says "Sorry, its all my fault" but Norman doesn't understand how it could be Peter's fault as he doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man. Harry recovers from his injuries and later attends school with Peter again. Ultimate Spider-Man: Finale ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to his infusion of spider DNA after being bitten by one of Oscorp's genetically altered spiders, he has gained the strength, speed, equilibrium and healing rate of a Common House Spider. He also gained a paranormal survival instinct, dubbed as his spider senses. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man is far stronger than ordinary humans. He is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Spider-Man can lift in max about 20 tons. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Spider-Man's strength also extends into his legs which allows him to jump far higher and leap much further than a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to possessing the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man is capable of exerting himself for days without any fatigue or passing out, despite his greatly increased metabolism. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. However, he can easily be damaged through bladed weaponry or even the smallest firearms. He did endure being showered in super heated water and being "nuggied" by the Hulk without harm. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in the air. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-Man can balance himself on any object no matter how small or narrow it is. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire and energy blasts. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced as he no longer needed his glasses after the spider's bite. He is able to sense, hear and see objects near to him. **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man has a survival instinct to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm sound when danger is near. It cannot be replicated by any being due to its magical nature. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man can crawl along any surface much like a spider would. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's peak-human metabolism allows him to heal epithelial cells/tissues at a faster pace. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damage done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter is a genius and has an I.Q of 205. He is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in the world. He was even able to find a antidote for a disease on his own, be able to operate Iron Man's armor and other extraordinary feats that would require genius intelligence. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Spider-Man has been extensively trained by Nick Fury and Iron Fist in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with his superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. He often toys with his opponents in order for them to drop their guard, due to his seemingly childish nature. *'Expert Leader:' Spider-Man is a remarkable leader and even led his own team to many great victories before being offered the Avengers membership. He also shows remarkable proficiency with analyzing various tactics to create better combat tactics. *'Stealth:' Spider-Man has shown to be highly skilled at stealth, even before being initiated in S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. Relationships *Harry Osborn - Friend and ally. *Mary Jane Watson - Friend and ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (2 films) **''Ultimate Spider-Man: Great Power/Great Responsibility'' - Drake Bell **''Ultimate Spider-Man: Finale'' - Drake Bell **''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.: Doorway to Destruction'' (Mentioned only) Trivia To be added Gallery Ultimate-Spider-Man-Cartoon-Peter-Parker.jpg Nick Fury Animated.jpg See Also *Spider-Man *Iron Spider Category:Earth-12041 characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Earth-12041 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Students Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Earth-12041 Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Martial arts skills